Chocolate
by daisyywrites
Summary: Darling had no idea how deeply in love she was until she saw her take a bite of dark chocolate.


**A/N: hello! I'm sorry for not posting anything in so long, but recently whenever I write something I get bored of it and stop halfway through. However, I'm on my February break at the time of writing this (I'm in Thailand so if anyone from Thailand is reading this hi!), and I got some inspiration on the plane!**

 **As for the pairing and everything, Darling/Apple is a ship I fell in love with the minute I watched Dragon Games. If you see it as CPR, that's fine, but honey you've got to admit that certainly looked like true love's kiss. I just hope EAH addresses this again and doesn't leave it in the dust.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High and its characters.**

* * *

Darling wasn't very surprised that she was attracted to Apple. What did surprise her, however, was the fact that apparently Apple was attracted to her.

Apple didn't really know it, though. That's the part that sucks. Darling had liked Apple even before the whole Evil Queen ordeal about a few months ago. How couldn't she? Apple was one of the most fantastic people Darling had ever met. She had gorgeous blonde hair, soft-looking pale skin, sparkling blue eyes, a truthfully amazing body, and an incredible intellect to boot. Not to mention she was brave, which was something Darling found very attractive. So, yeah. She had a pretty big crush on the girl.

And it really, seriously, truly, royally sucked. Because nobody told Apple that Darling had woken her up. She figured Apple realized it wasn't Daring, as she'd initially thought, as it's been proven that he was actually Rosabella's Prince Charming and not her own.

So it made her wonder two things. One: how exactly Apple was handling it, since she'd been super devoted to her story. And two: who Apple thought woke her up.

As far as she was aware, Apple seriously thought she was straight. And there were only two other guys there at the time other than Daring, which were Sparrow and Dexter. Apple kind of despised Sparrow, which left Dexter. Sudden dread filled through Darling's being.

Did Apple think Dexter woke her up with True Love's Kiss? That he was her Prince Charming? Because that would suck even more. Dexter not only had a thing for Apple's best friend, but he was Darling's own twin brother. She bit her lip. Ouch. That thought hurt her heart more than she hoped it would.

Darling sighed and crossed her legs as she leaned back on the bench she was perched on. Her sky blue eyes clenched shut and she rubbed her pointer finger and thumb along the bridge of her nose to terminate the building headache. She hated feeling so confused. During times like these, she wished she could talk to someone else, but she couldn't. Her parents were immediately out of the question, for they didn't even approve of her desire to save damsels instead of actually being one. Her friends were also out of the question. They were all also friends with Apple, and as far as she knew, could not keep a secret for their lives. Gossip spread fast around Ever After for a reason. Her brothers... She could actually probably tell them. Dexter rambled when nervous and Daring was just a loudmouth in general, but the two of them would gladly keep a secret for their little sister. Darling felt a small smile begin to form on her lips. Yeah. That would be great. Her brothers were in relationships their parents didn't know about, as well. That fact made her snort. Who'd have thought? All three Charming siblings, rebelling!

"Uh, Darling?"

Darling's eyes snapped open and she jumped, frightened by the sudden noise. The other person seemed to have been startled as well, as they took a step backwards. Darling blinked and found herself looking straight at the source of her problems.

Apple White.

"Oh, uh, hi Apple." Darling greeted, forcing a smile onto her face. Apple returned it with a similar gesture.

"Do you... Mind if I sit here? I have nothing to do at the moment, so I needed someone to talk to. Is that alright?" She asked. A pale hand gestured to the empty spot on the bench, and Darling shrugged, scooting over.

Apple sat down next to the other princess quite stiffly, and her mouth was pursed. Darling could tell she was slightly uncomfortable. She averted her eyes from the girl, instead focusing on the blue jays flittering around in a nearby tree. Apple's own sapphire orbs moved down to her hands, which lay in her lap, playing with the hem of her skirt. Once or twice she spared a look at Darling, who was slouched forward and twirling a thick lock of platinum hair with a finger.

Darling's attention snapped back to Apple when she heard rustling. She saw her opening a paper bag, and looking like a deer caught in headlights for a few moments. After giving a sheepish smile, Apple pulled something out of the bag. "Sorry. I'm just going to eat this." She showed a bar of chocolate, neatly wrapped in a silver casing.

Darling almost snorted. "I figured you'd be a dark chocolate kind of girl." She joked. Apple rolled her eyes and looked down at the candy again. She carefully undid the wrapping, and after she was finished unwrapping, the paper was almost as neat as it was while still on the chocolate. Darling rested a forearm on the cool metal railing and tapped her finger on it, bored once again.

Apple broke a small rectangle of the chocolate apart from the bar and brought it up to her lips. She bit down slowly, and Darling unfortunately found her infatuation getting the best of her. She watched as the small crumbs scattered across the bright red stain on her mouth, and as she chewed she made this little noise that made a hot rush slither up Darling's spine. She felt her eyes widen as Apple's tongue poked out and slid over those delectable plump lips.

She also felt her heart beat in both a panic and giddiness when she grabbed Apple's face in her hands and kissed her right on the lips.

She noticed Apple's initial surprise when she heard her yelp into their liplock and drop her chocolate onto the concrete. She also expected Apple to pull away and call the police or slap her or something. She did not expect Apple to kiss her back.

Darling removed her hands from Apple's cheeks and instead placed them on her own lap, where Apple's soft hands intertwined with Darling's calloused ones. Darling squeezed tight, and Apple responded with an equally tight squeeze.

Apple was the first to need breathe, and she pulled away, slightly dazed. Darling's heart was beating a million times per second, and she dared to open her eyes and look at the girl she technically just assaulted. Apple's lips were parted slightly, and her pale cheeks were a rosy red. Her eyes were wide with surprise, but their hands still remained locked. Darling bet that her cheeks were more red than tan at the moment as well.

Apple blinked. Darling blinked. Both sat there, blinking, for a good two minutes.

Then, Darling almost fell over when Apple threw herself forward, crashing her lips onto Darling's peach ones. Her thin arms wrapped around Darling's neck, while Darling found her own muscular arms entangling themselves around Apple's waist. The future queen tilted her head slightly to the right, and weaved her fingers through the mop of pale blue and platinum blonde curls. Darling inched closer to the other girl, tightening her hold on her waist.

The next few minutes were a pretty satisfying blur to Darling. There was plenty more kissing, even some _tongue_ \- her parents would slaughter her if they ever found that out - and Darling, for the first time in her life, found herself enjoying the taste of dark chocolate.


End file.
